sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Carly Dooley
Name: Carly Jean Dooley Gender: Female Age: 18 (Birthday - March 23) Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Golf, Socializing, Current Trends, Designer Fashion and Makeup Appearance: Carly Jean sits at 5 feet, 5 3/4 inches and weighs 144 pounds. Her frame is naturally broad and somewhat stocky, so she carries the weight well, and she sports a naturally large bust that catches more than a couple eyefuls when she wears a low-cut shirt. Carly's skin has a slightly unnatural orange tint to it thanks to time spent both outdoors and at the tanning salon, but not to the point that she looks ridiculous. Overall, her body complements her broad shoulders and shape, although it's certainly not the "ideal" feminine figure. In contrast to her body, Carly Jean is considered to be somewhat of a "butterface" amongst the Bayview students. She has a round face with thin lips, a slightly large nose, and dull green-grey eyes that are a bit far apart. Her forehead still bears a few marks from what was once a heavy outbreak of teenage acne. Her naturally straight hair, once a lifeless shade of light brown, is colored blonde and shows a great deal of care devoted to it, the bangs lightly textured and the body spilling down just past her shoulderblades. Carly loves designer clothes (or more often than not, designer knockoffs), and will continually model her looks off the current fashion climate and whatever the most popular kids at school are wearing. At the time of abduction, Carly was wearing cropped jeans with ballet flats, and her fave Abercrombie & Fitch low-cut knit top (bought at TJ Maxx for 80% off). Biography: Carly Jean Dooley is the only child of her parents Charles and Cynthia, a middle to lower-middle class family that have lived in St. Paul for three generations now. Her father Charles works as a landscaper, with the family income generally tied to how well his business performs in the summer, and her mother Cynthia works in Minneapolis in the marketing department of the local theater groups. They bestowed the name Carly Jean (which she absolutely hates) on their daughter as it had been a traditional family name, owing to her mother’s previous generations in the Deep South. Carly's parents always tried to raise their daughter as an active and healthy child, enrolling her in a variety of activities (both eccentric and not) as a youngster. Ballet, music, sports and theater camps, Carly tried many of them and stuck with many less. She practiced the clarinet for two years before giving up, and abandoned ballet after only three months of classes, continually wishing her parents could just let her sit around and watch TV in her spare time like so many others did. The only activities Carly every really enjoyed were golf and archery. She picked up both of these at a sports camp she attended when she was ten, choosing those activities simply because they sounded like the easiest choices available. Through her early grades, Carly always longed to be a "queen bee", one of the girls that was naturally popular and pretty and attracted others to her. She was just never tall enough, never good-looking enough, never quite tuned in to popular culture as the other girls were. To make up for her perceived inadequacies, Carly Jean became known as a girl who would make up wild and clearly exaggerated stories of herself in order to seem more exciting and popular. The time she fell into a creek while camping and had to be fished out by her father became the time she swam out and rescued her father from the edge of a waterfall. The time her mother booked Christopher Plummer for a two-month showing of King Lear became the time her mother booked Brad Pitt, who then showed up at her house for her birthday. The popular crowd would often "good-naturedly" tease her about such tales, and would seem to only invite Carly along when it served their purpose somehow. She became the ultimate lackey to the girls, and got in minor trouble at school more than once because of it. This continued into high school, as Carly became more enamored with dressing and looking like the people she wanted to be. She tried bleaching her hair (which was an absolute disaster), and would continuously beg her parents for money to spend on better clothes and makeup. Outside of the social circles, she still dabbled in her hobbies, becoming a part of the Bayview golf team and eventually its best female player. Carly kept at the sport mostly because she was determined to become the best at something, as a way of showing the world that she could. She used to hit the archery range on weekends when the other girls “forgot” to invite her along with them, but by her junior year it had joined Carly’s long list of abandoned activities. As a junior, Carly Jean failed to make the cheerleading team for the third straight year, her tryouts cumulating with a spectacular faceplant that left the entire gym in hysterics. Mortified, Carly finally began to seek friendship outside of the top of the social pyramid, finding a small group of girls that accepted her. Even better, they all seemed to look up to her as the queen bee of their minor clique, although this was likely due to the fact that they were all in a lower grade than she was. To Carly it didn't matter much, as she's now a senior and finally has the friends and popularity she'd longed for. This doesn't stop her from still occasionally wishing she'd managed to get into the graces of the girls in her own grade, and she'll still try to be friendly to them even if she knows it's not appreciated. She's dated several times and been shot down several more, settling for the occasional brief romance with the not-quite-geeky guy or sorta-good-looking junior who was excited to score a girl older than he was. Carly was always a mediocre student at school, earning a steady diet of C’s in the more academically-inclined courses and B’s in the “easier” ones. She has trouble using deductive reasoning and being able to solve advanced problems with logic, although if a particular problem frustrates her she’ll sometimes spend the entire class stubbornly working until she solves it, not wanting to admit defeat as she does not want to think of herself as stupid or inadequate. She’s very self-conscious and prone to mood swings, with her self-esteem heavily dependent on outside factors. When things are going well she’s confidant and on top of the world, when things are going poorly she’s consumed by despair. Carly has been very anxious about the end of high school. For a while she’d hoped to achieve a small scholarship and play golf at university, but her grades aren’t quite up to par and being the best player in a Minnesota high school doesn’t amount to much in a sport with a limited amount of funding available. Her parents are currently pushing her to try some courses at a local college and see if she can transfer to a larger state university after a year or so, but at this point she's still mulling over her options. She might take a year off to work, or retake some courses and improve her grade standing before reapplying to college. Advantages: When she puts her mind to it, Carly Jean has a great deal of will and determination. She can also latch on to people and groups and even if they don't like her that much, they're more likely than not to let her tag along. Her grades aren't great, but she's nowhere near stupid and is probably smarter than most give her credit for. Finally, she's in decent shape and fairly athletic, and has experience with a bow and arrow. Disadvantages: None of Carly's close friends will be going on the trip, and while she doesn't have too many outright enemies, very few in her grade would be willing to stick their neck out for her. Most groups she does fall into probably wouldn't feel too bad about abandoning her or using her in some fashion, and her willingness to go along could have dire consequences. She's not much of a forward thinker, is prone to emotional outbursts, and can be extremely clumsy if she doesn’t have a bow or golf club in her hand. Designated Number: G036 --- Designated Weapon: Ming Vase Conclusion: I must admit, it is no accident that we have another vase this round. It may have been a futile hope, but those ratings are just too good to pass up. Let’s hope ol’ butterface here has a bit of kink in her. The above biography is as written by D/N. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''D/N '''Kills: None Killed By: Sebastian Decartes Collected Weapons: Ming Vase (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Carly, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *This Devil's Workday *No Such Thing as a Free Lunch *The Deconstructionist *Mambo Italiano *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *Woods of Paranoia *Pearl and Destiny *Late Dawns and Early Sunsets *She Bopped Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carly Dooley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Carly was probably my least favorite of D/N's characters, but not because she was bad. She was a really good look at an immature, kind of annoying girl. In pregame, she worked great, and had some really memorable scenes. Unfortunately, in V4 proper she sort of went through her potential plots at high speed, meeting the person she wanted to, then losing him, then getting bludgeoned to death and rolled down a hill by her pregame foe. I mean, she's still worth a read for the same reason all of D/N's kids are: she's got a strong voice and fun writing, and she's even got a proper death now. I just wouldn't recommend her over, say, Andrea. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students